Onegai, Sekai
by onoderabun
Summary: 'Sayonara' adalah kata yang paling menyakitkan yang telah diberikan Ritsu untuk An. Bukankah itu artinya hubungannya telah berakhir dengan Ritsu? An berharap semuanya hanya bohong belaka. Namun, apakah itu semua adalah kenyataan? Gomen, bad summary. One-shot fic based on Onegai Sekai song by Hitoshizuku x Yama that sung by Kagamine Rin from Vocaloid. Warning inside. RnR?


Hai minna~ saya baru pertama kali main ke fandom Sekakoi ' ')/

Ga ngeduga juga sih bisa masuk fandom ini, tapi ya sudahlah. /apa

Ini one-shot fic based on Onegai, Sekai by Hitoshizuku x Yama yang dinyanyikan oleh Kagamine Rin dari Vocaloid.

Hehe karena di fandom Sekakoi Indonesia belum ada tentang An, jadi aku buat aja tentang dia. Kan ga mainstream biarpun (kelihatannya) banyak yang sebel ama dia.

**Disclaimer : Of course it's Nakamura Shungiku. Kalo gue, bumi udah kebalik.**

**Warning : typo(s), OOC, OC, gajeness, abal, dll deh.**

**Author's Note : Coba deh, kalian baca ini sambil denger lagu Onegai, Sekai. Soalnya kalo sambil denger lagunya mungkin jadi lebih kerasa gitu. 8D /eaak/ Oh iya, semuanya An's POV.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

**ONEGAI SEKAI**

Ponselku berdering cukup keras hingga suaranya menggema ke seluruh isi ruang makan dan dapur. Kulihat ayah dan ibuku langsung menatap ponselku yang letaknya tak jauh dari mereka, di dekat wastafel.

"Ah, maaf ayah, ibu. Tadi ponselku tertinggal di situ saat aku mau mencuci tangan," ungkapku di tengah makan malam bersama kedua orang tuaku saat ini sambil beranjak dari kursiku.

"An, selesaikan dulu makan malammu. Nanti saja ambil ponselnya," cegah ibuku, lalu meneguk jus jeruknya.

"A-ah, baik ibu. _Gomenasai," _balasku sambil kembali duduk, tak berani menolak perintah ibuku yang sepertinya sedang sedikit emosi karena baru mendapat masalah soal pekerjaannya beberapa jam yang lalu. Sepertinya, ibu sangat pusing memikirkan hal itu dan berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari semuanya.

Kalau ibuku sedang merasa kesal atau emosi, tidak akan ada yang berani mengabaikan atau membantah perintahnya, termasuk ayahku. Ia bisa langsung marah besar karena rasa emosinya itu bisa terbawa-bawa kalau ada yang membantahnya. Padahal, ibuku adalah orang yang sangat baik, perhatian dan lembut. Namun tidak saat sedang terjerat dengan masalah pekerjaan.

Aku pun menghabiskan sisa makan malamku tanpa menyisakannya sedikitpun. Begitu juga dengan ayah dan ibuku.

"Ayah dan ibu istirahat saja. Biar kucucikan piringnya," kataku sambil membereskan piring keduanya. Begitu juga dengan piringku.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati kalau pecah ya," Ayahku terus mengingatkanku karena aku pernah memecahkan beberapa alat rumah tangga ibu.

"_Wakatteru yo, toucchan," _ucapku sambil menggembungkan pipiku, sedikit kesal dengan ayahku yang mengabaikan kemampuan mengurus rumah tanggaku yang mulai membaik akhir-akhir ini karena ibuku berbaik hati mengajarkannya padaku.

"Itu kan saat aku masih remaja," lanjutku.

Aku menatap ibu yang mulai menatap layar ponselnya dengan wajah sedikit kesal, lalu menempelkan layar ponselnya itu ke telinganya. Lalu sosoknya pun menghilang di balik pintu kamar.

"Ayah, apa ibu tak apa-apa? Tidakkah ia terlalu stres? Bisa berbahaya untuk kesehatannya loh," ucapku lagi khawatir pada ibuku.

"Ibumu selalu begitu kok. Lagipula, biasanya kalau ia sudah selesai dengan masalahnya, emosinya pasti membaik sendiri. Selain itu, kalau pun masalahnya belum selesai, ayah pasti akan menenangkannya. Atau mungkin kamu," jawab ayahku dengan nada sedikit khawatir, namun ia tetap terlihat tegar di mataku.

"Hmm…_Souka," _Aku pun mengangguk dan mulai membawa cucian dari meja makan ke wastafel cuci piring.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan ponselku.

"Ah iya, tadi ada _email _ya," gumamku sendiri. Aku memutuskan mengabaikan cucianku sebentar dan langsung berlalri ke arah wastafel cuci tangan.

Aku membuka layar ponselku dan menemukan bahwa pengirim _email _beberapa menit lalu adalah…

"Ricchan!"

Tak sabar, kubuka _email _dari Ricchan—atau bisa dibilang Onodera Ritsu. Laki-laki ini adalah tunanganku. Kami jarang bertemu karena ia bekerja sebagai editor di perusahaan bernama Marukawa Shoten. Dan hebatnya, ia bekerja di bidang _shoujo manga. _Tidak, bagiku itu tidak aneh. Hanya saja, kenapa _shoujo manga? _

Ricchan, bagiku ia tunangan yang baik. Sangat baik malah. Namun, ia sepertinya menolak dengan kenyataan bahwa aku dan dia bertunangan. Tapi, kenapa ia tetap bersikap baik padaku? Tidakkah ia mempunyai rasa cinta padaku?

Aku tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

Ricchan adalah tipe orang yang tidak tega terhadap siapapun, apapun _gender-_nya, berapapun umurnya, ia tidak tega. Itu adalah salah satu alasan mengapa aku menyukainya.

Lalu, ia mempunyai orang yang disukainya. Aku bahkan tahu orang itu dan sudah melihatnya langsung dengan mataku sendiri beberapa kali. Mungkin sedikit tidak normal, karena…orang itu 'laki-laki'.

Ya, seorang laki-laki.

Orang itu sudah disukai Ricchan sejak kami masih bersekolah. Bahkan, orang itu sekarang bertetangga dengan Ricchan. Entah mereka memang bersepakat atau kebetulan, aku tidak mengerti.

Itulah, alasan mengapa Ricchan tidak memiliki ketertarikan sama sekali padaku. Namun, aku tetap harus gigih menggapai hatinya. Harus.

Dan aku merasa, itu semua terbukti dengan pesan yang dikirim Ricchan sekarang.

* * *

"Ricchan, maaf lama menunggu!" teriakku sekeras mungkin sambil berlari menghampiri Ricchan yang masih berdiri jauh dariku.

"An-_chan! _Kita belum apa-apa, kamu sudah keringatan saja," kata Ricchan sambil menyerahkan sebuah bungkus berisi tisu yang kelihatannya masih utuh.

"Ti-tidak perlu, aku punya sendiri," tolakku sambil merongoh isi tasku mencari sehelai kain putih yang merupakan sapu tangan favoritku.

Kulihat, Ricchan hanya menghela napas sambil tersenyum simpul. Oh, sudah lama aku tidak melihat senyumannya itu. Sekarang yang ada, jantungku berdegup tak karuan. Dan aku merasa pipiku mulai memanas. Biarpun hanya senyum simpul sih.

"Ayo," ajak Ricchan sambil menggenggam tanganku, tentunya hal itu menambah degupan jantungku yang sedang berlari cepat.

Ricchan mengajakku kencan hari ini. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi aku sangat senang sampai semalam aku hampir tidak bisa tidur.

Ia mengajakku berkeliling di pusat kota, lalu makan siang, pergi ke bioskop dan ke taman ria. Ia bahkan membayar semuanya dan selalu mencegahku untuk membayar sendiri. Dan tidak kalahnya lagi, ia membelikanku sebuah topi mahal yang sudah kuidam-idamkan selama ini. Astaga, betapa senangnya hatiku hari ini. Aku pun langsung memakainya.

Tak sadar kan langit kelabu yang menyelimuti bumi hari ini, mulai menjatuhkan bulir-bulir bening ke bumi. Aku dan Ricchan berlari ke supermarket terdekat dan membeli dua buah payung, kemudian berjalan keluar untuk pulang.

"Aku akan mengantarmu, An-_chan," _ucap Ricchan sambil berjalan duluan di depanku.

"A-ah, _hai!" _ucapku dengan nada riang.

Anehnya, tak ada satupun dari kami berdua mengangkat topik pembicaraan. Padahal dari tadi, kami berdua hampir tidak berhenti mengobrol, berbeda dengan sekarang. Hanya suara hujan yang mendesis lembut menemani perjalanan pulang kami.

'_Apa Ricchan kehabisan topik?' _batinku sambil menatap punggung Ritsu yang lebih besar dan tinggi dariku tentunya.

Bahkan, Ricchan tak sedikitpun menoleh ke arahku. Aku jadi semakin penasaran. Aku pun berusaha berjalan lebih cepat dari Ricchan dan berhenti di depan Ricchan, lalu menghadap ke arah Ricchan.

"Ricchan—"

"_Owatta," _

"Eh? _Na-nani? Dou shitano, Ricchan? _Apanya yang selesai?" tanyaku bingung.

"Hubungan kita,"

Dua kata itu membuat jantungku berdegup kencang sesaat. Mataku melotot tak percaya menangkap wajah Ricchan yang setengahnya tertutup payung. Tubuhku pun membantu, tanpa kuperintahkan.

"_D-doushite…?" _tanyaku dengan tenggorokan tercekat, sehingga suara yang kukeluarkan untuk satu kata saja terdengar serak.

"Bukankah…kamu mendukungku dengan _dia_?" tanya Ricchan memastikan.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa dengan kejadian di rumah sakit itu," lanjutnya.

Aku pun terus membatu, tak bergeming sedikit pun. Hanya jantungku yang berdegup cepat, tanganku yang mengepal memegang tongkat payung dan gigiku yang mengigit bibirku sendiri. Bahkan, entah kenapa tenggorokanku tidak membiarkanku mengeluarkan sedikitpun suara.

"Aku…mengajakmu kencan hari ini, bermaksud untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Aku pikir…kamu akan puas dengan semua ini," jelasnya dengan terus terang.

Rasanya, aku ingin sekali membantah semuanya ini. Namun, suaraku membantahku untuk dilepaskan keluar bersama emosiku yang telah bercampur aduk. Yang bisa kulakukan, hanya menatap sosok Ricchan di depanku bersama dengan perasaan yang susah diluapkan.

"_Sayonara,"_

Ricchan pun berjalan melewatiku tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Sedangkan, aku yang masih membatu, menjatuhkan payungku hingga membuat seluruh tubuhku basah dan mulai memupuk banyak pertanyaan dalam benakku. Baik pikiranku maupun perasaanku, semuanya seperti berkecamuk menjadi satu di dalam tubuhku hingga ada satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulutku untuk mewakili semuanya itu.

"Aneh…apakah aku salah dengar…?" tanyaku pelan dengan badanku yang bergetar begitu hebat.

Aku menengok cepat ke arah Ricchan yang sosoknya sudah mengecil, untungnya ia benar-benar belum hilang.

"Apa yang kau katakaan, Ricchan? Aku…aku tidak mengerti," teriakku melebihi volume hujan yang semakin deras hingga suara lembutnya hampir mengubur teriakanku.

Ricchan menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Kelihatannya ia mendengar teriakanku barusan. Kemudian ia menengok sedikit—tidak, ia tidak memandangku, namun memandang perumahan di sebelah kiri kami. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pergi.

Pergi dariku.

"Tidak…tidak…aku tidak mau mendengar semua ini! Aku cinta padamu, Ricchan! Tolong…tolong katakan padaku bahwa semua yang kau katakan tadi adalah bohong! Hiks…" Rintik-rintik bening mulai berjatuhan dari kedua mataku.

Aku jatuh terduduk dan menangis, seperti yang dilakukan oleh langit kelabu di atasku. Air mataku ikut tenggelam bersama air hujan yang mengguyur bumi. Topi pemberian Ricchan terjatuh dari kepalaku.

"Katakan kalau semua itu bohong, Ricchan! _Onegai, _hanya katakan kalimat itu…aku mohon! Hiks…"

Sosok Ricchan masih bisa tertangkap oleh pandanganku. Namun, apa daya, ia tak menghentikan langkahnya sedikitpun.

Ia membiarkanku seperti ini. Menangis bersama dengan langit kelabu yang menutupi cerahnya dunia. Aku berpikir apakah langit pun sedang sesedih perasaanku saat ini.

Hingga sosok Ricchan pun pudar di pandanganku.

* * *

Aku berbaring dan menggeliat di lantai yang dinginnya menyentuh kulitku hingga rasanya seperti disengat listrik sambil memeluk bantalku. Aku hanya mengurung diri di kamar saja seharian ini. Tak kuat dan tak ingin melakukan hal lain. Beruntung ayah dan ibu bekerja hingga larut malam nantinya.

Aku masih merasa _shock _berat dengan kejadian kemarin. Air mataku tak berhenti ketika aku mengingat kejadian kemarin lagi.

Saat Ricchan memang benar-benar meninggalkanku.

Dan saat itu juga, ia akan berjalan lurus menuju ke orang yang dicintainya.

"_**Jangan bilang kau lupa dengan kejadian di rumah sakit itu,"**_

Tidak, aku memang tidak lupa dengan kejadian di rumah sakit itu. Saat akhirnya aku mengeluarkan kalimat yang tidak egois untuk pertama kalinya. Saat aku menyemangati dan mendukung cinta Ricchan, tepat di depan Ricchan sendiri dan orang 'itu'.

Orang itu—Takano Masamune.

Bahkan, aku ingat nama orang yang disukai Ricchan. Orang yang menjatuhkan kemenanganku dalam masalah cinta. Orang yang berhasil merebut hati Ricchan. Orang yang telah membuat hatiku remuk juga.

Aku berpikir, bahwa aku sudah melakukan apapun yang terbaik untuk merebut hati Ricchan. Namun…apakah aku salah?

Aku memandang keluar jendela yang tertutup, menampilkan alam luas yang sedang diguyur hujan deras tanpa henti hari ini.

'_Bukankah bulan ini bukan musim hujan?' _pikirku tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

Ah, aku tidak peduli dengan masalah cuaca. Yang penting adalah, bagaimana caranya agar bisa keluar dari rantai permalasalahan ini.

"_**Sayonara," **_

Kata itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku, sekaligus kalimat yang paling menyakitkan dari semua kalimat yang diucapkan Ricchan kemarin. Air mataku pun mengalir lagi untuk kesekian kalinya hingga menyentuh dinginnya lantai. Kejadian kemarin terus berputar di kepalaku seharian ini.

Aku pun menegadahkan kepalaku untuk menatap meja riasku—tepatnya ke arah selembar foto yang melekat di atas cermin meja.

Selembar foto potret diriku dengan Ricchan. Terlihat di foto itu, aku sedang tersenyum senang sedangkan Ricchan hanya memandang ke arah lain dengan wajah malu. Kami berdua berseragam SMA dan foto itu diambil saat kami habis melakukan upacara kelulusan.

Aku kira, itu akan menjadi pertemuan terakhirku dengan Ricchan, namun sampai sekarang orang tuaku dengan orang tua Ricchan malah menjodohkanku dengan Ricchan. Tentu saja aku sangat senang, namun tidak bagi Ricchan. Ia tetap tidak menerima perjodohan ini.

Tentu saja, karena Takano Masamune sudah mengisi hatinya.

'_Lalu…apa yang harus kulakukan?' _tanyanya dalam hati sambil mengusap kedua matanya yang sudah membengkak dan dibanjiri oleh air mata. Namun, sia-sia air mataku ini diusap, malah air matanya semakin deras mengalir bersama dengan emosiku yang terus menerus meluap namun tidak pernah berkurang.

"Aah…_sou. _Bukankah sebaiknya aku membuang semua kenangan bersama Ricchan…dan semua tentang dia…?" tanyanya pada diriku sendiri sambil berdiri menatap pantulannya di cermin.

"Lebih baik lagi…kalau aku harus membenci semua tentang Ricchan dan Ricchan sendiri," lanjutku sambil melangkah lebih dekat ke cermin meja rias itu dan mencabut foto yang kupandang tadi. Tanganku mengepal keras untuk tidak mengurungkan niatku.

Kemudian aku berlari turun ke dapur dan mengambil korek api. Kemudian aku menyalakan api dan mulai menyentuhkan api tersebut dengan ujung fotoku bersama Ricchan.

Perlahan-lahan, ujung foto itu mulai mengabu dan apinya mulai berjalan hingga akan membakar kepala Ricchan di foto itu. Dengan cepat, aku langsung mengambil kain lap basah dan memadamkan api tersebut.

"Tidak…aku tidak bisa…aku tidak bisa membenci Ricchan…hiks…" tangisanku langsung meledak lagi dan aku pun memeluk foto itu erat.

"Bagaimana caranya…aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan dunia ini bahwa aku telah ditinggalkan olehmu…aku tidak bisaaa…hiks…!" Aku pun jatuh terduduk sambil menangis tak karuan. Belum pernah aku menangis separah ini. Rasanya seperti ada yang menusuk jantungku namun aku tidak langsung mati melainkan merasakan bagaimana sakitnya ketika jantungku ini ditusuk.

"Ricchan…dunia tanpamu itu begitu sakit…hiks…kumohon, aku ingin waktu saat kebersamaan kita diulang kembali…dan biarkan aku yang mengulangnya dari awal…kumohon…hiks…huaaa!" tangisanku makin meledak hingga suara tangisku menghapus kesunyian yang tadinya mengisi di rumahku ini, sendirian.

"Ricchan…Ricchan…hiks…aku tak ingin diriku ditinggalkan olehmu…aku tak ingin mendapatkan kehidupan masa depan tanpa dirimu…hiks…"

* * *

"_Ohayou, _An-_chin_!" sapa Yojima Hyuzu, sahabatku.

"A-ah…_ohayou, _Hyuzu-chan…" ucapku pada sahabatku yang terlihat sangat berbeda jauh denganku. Ia terlihat sangat riang sedangkan aku…tidak perlu dijelaskan.

"An-_chin_, _you look terrible today! What's wrong? Tell me!" _tanya Hyuzu khawatir padaku sambil memegang kedua pundakku dan menatap wajahku lurus.

"Aah! Matamu! Pasti habis nangis ya? Tuh kan, kamu kalau punya masalah jangan dipendam sendiri! Untuk apa kamu punya sahabat di sini?" ujar Hyuzu sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, kemudian menarikku menuju _outdoor _cafeteria yang kebetulan sedang lumayan sepi kemudian kami duduk di meja paling pojok.

"Nah, kau duduk di sini! Aku akan ambikan minuman! Kopi, teh, jus, so—"

"Kopi," jawabku singkat dalam keadaan menunduk.

Hyuzu pun memandangku sebentar, lalu pergi ke mesin minuman. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali dengan dua gelas plastik berisi kopi hitam yang asapnya mengembul dan aromanya tidak menggodaku sama sekali biarpun aku menyukai kopi.

"Nih," ucapnya sambil menaruh segelas kopi itu di depanku. "Nah, ada apa?"

Aku masih terdiam, belum tahu bagaimana cara bercerita pada perempuan berambut _Tan _di hadapanku ini.

"An-_chin! _Aku ini sahabatmu! Sahabat itu harus saling berbagi suka maupun duka! Jadi, jangan sungkan padaku!" kata Hyuzu sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan mendengus.

Aku pun tersadar, bahwa aku tak perlu menyimpan bebanku sendirian. Pasti selalu ada orang yang membantu meringankan bebanmu itu. Ya, Hyuzu termasuk dalamnya.

Tanpa basa-basi pun, aku menceritakan semuanya dari awal hingga akhir dengan emosi yang tak henti-hentinya meluap. Bahkan, air mataku mulai mengalir lagi, hingga Hyuzu harus menenangkanku terlebih dahulu.

"Sudah, sudah…aku mengerti kok ceritamu biarpun kamu tidak bercerita sampai habis. Namun…" Hyuzu berputar posisi 180 derajat dan menatap langit biru yang terhampar luas di atas bumi.

"Cinta itu…nggak bisa dipaksakan, An-_chin. _Kalau dipaksakan pun, pasti cinta itu nggak bakal berjalan dengan mulus. Pasti bisa saja akhir-akhirnya tidak mendapat _happy-end,"_

Aku pun sedikit terlonjak dengan kata-kata yang diberikan Hyuzu barusan. Aku pun membenarkan kata-kata Hyuzu dari lubuk hatiku yang paling terdalam.

"Lagipula…kamu itu kalau mencintai seseorang bukan supaya memiliki sepenuhnya, tapi supaya orang yang kau cintai itu tersenyum dan berbahagia. Asalkan orang yang kau cintai bahagia, pasti kau juga ikut bahagia," Hyuzu tidak menggeser pandangannya dari langit biru itu sambil tersenyum cerah.

'_Belum pernah aku melihat Hyuzu memberikan advice sehebat ini…' _gumamku dalam hati.

Namun, semua perkataan Hyuzu tak bisa dibantah. Semuanya sangat benar di mata hatiku dari lubuk hati yang paling terdalam. Aku mulai belajar mengenai cinta yang bijak dari sahabat tersayangku ini.

"Kau benar, Hyuzu-_chan…_cinta itu…harus ada yang berbahagia dan harus ada yang berkorban," ucapku tiba-tiba tanpa sadar sambil mengusap sisa air mataku.

"Fufu, kau pasti pernah pengalaman ya sampai bisa sebijak ini hahaha," godaku pada Hyuzu.

"A-apa sih! Enggak kok! Siapa juga yang berpengalaman!" seru Hyuzu sambil merona merah.

'_Lucunya…' _batinku sambil tersenyum geli.

"A-apa yang lucu, hah?"

"Nggak ada kok. Hihihi,"

"Ayo, jelaskan padaku apa yang lucu, hah? Jangan makin ketawa!"

"Tidak ada kok hahahaha!"

Hari itu, aku merasa nyawaku terkumpul lagi, berkat Hyuzu, yang mengajarkan cinta yang sebenarnya padaku. Sejak itu, aku tidak pernah menangis lagi. Itu semua karena aku memutuskan untuk menjadi orang yang tegar dan kuat dalam menghadapi kenyataan sepahit apapun dalam kehidupan ini. Semua tantangan harus aku hadapi, apapun itu. Harus.

Aku pun tidak bertekad untuk melupakan Ricchan ataupun membencinya. Asalkan ia bahagia, aku pun bahagia. Yang hanya bisa kulakukan sekarang adalah melangkah maju dan mencari cinta yang baru.

Ya, cinta sejati yang abadi.

.

.

.

.

**-END-**

* * *

Ini fic kayaknya makin gaje aja ya pas udah baca endingnya. Abis gatau endingnya mau kayak gimana hah gue ga ngerti gara2 emang dari awal udah ga jago.

Dan menurutku, fic ini (kayaknya) endingnya bersimpangan dengan lagu Onegai, Sekai jadi maafkan aku sebagai author kudet ini. /?

Ato enggak ya? /apasih /pergisana

Yodah, kotak review udah tersedia di bawah jadi silahkan komentarkan pendapat kalian semua mengenai fic ga bermutu yang dibuat oleh author ga becus ini. /maunya

**BIG NO FOR FLAME.**

**REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU!~**


End file.
